


You make my heart slip 'n slide

by aesthetictaetae



Category: Holland (Korea Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, M/M, why are there no fics with Holland??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetictaetae/pseuds/aesthetictaetae
Summary: The best lovers are the best of friendsWe don't hold all back on all the love we have for each other(Listen to my heart)It keeps growing stronger there's no end.-Or-The cliché fic with mutual pining and Namjoon and Taeseob being dorks





	You make my heart slip 'n slide

Maybe the lights were too bright? 

Maybe the chair was uncomfortable?

Maybe this wasn't his class?

Taeseob was restless and couldn't put a finger on it. What was that nagging feeling in his stomach making the hair on his neck stand? 

He quickly turned around to see a black haired boy softly staring at him, pen in his mouth. It took him a few seconds to realise that Taeseob had caught him staring and when he did, he quickly coughed, pen flying out of his mouth. His cheeks flushed as he hurried to organise his books and papers in a failed attempt to cover up that he had been staring. 

Taeseob smiled at the boy and turned back, facing the teacher. 

He probably was just thinking right?

The boy wasn't necessarily staring at _him_. 

He told himself that enough times until he believed it.

-

"Seob-ah? Hello?" Jimin placed his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to focus. "What's got you so distracted today?" He questioned, voice laced with amusement.

Taeseob was more than distracted. He couldn't get that boy out of his head - his soft lips, flushed face, clumsy aura. The boy consumed Taeseob's thoughts and he found himself wondering if his hair really felt as soft as it looked and what his lips would taste like.

"Uh, hyung, nothing! You were saying?" Taeseob tried to move attention away from himself and somehow, it worked as Jimin started rambling again about how he wanted to see baby pigeons.

-

"I-is this seat taken?" A soft voice whispered, causing Taeseob to jump in his seat. 

Itwas the black-haired boy! He was looking down, shy eyes anywhere but Taeseob's face and hands clutching his bag strap as tightly as he could. He looked more tired than usual, opting for just sweatpants and a t-shirt rather than his usual trousers and shirt.

Taeseob just stared, words caught in his throat. He was about to start speaking when the boy started sputtering. "O-ofcourse it's taken. I-I'm sorry. I'll ju-"

"It's not taken! You can sit here!" Taeseob interrupted him, a smile dancing on his lips.

The boy shyly slid in, placing his bag on his lap and hands on his bag. His eyes were down the entire time, not daring to look up. 

"I'm Taeseob!"

"I'm N-namjoon." The boy stuttered and Taeseob smiled.

 _Namjoon_.

What a pretty name for a pretty boy.

 _Namjoon_.

-

"Seob-ah, let's get food after this, yeah? There's a new Mexican place on the way home." Namjoon said, back hugging Taeseob.

"Joonie! Don't scare me like that! And mexican sounds great, I've been living off of cup noodles this past week." Taeseob said, slightly pouting.

"Mhm, imagine nachos drenched in salsa and cheese. How about burritos?" Namjoon said, slyly smiling into his neck. 

Taeseobgroaned slightly. "Now I have to survive two hours thinking about tacos with my mouth watering. Thanks Joon-ah." He said with a huff. 

Namjoon moved away from Taeseob and grinned. "Best of luck with that, Seobie."

As Namjoon walked away to his next class, Taeseob could hear snickers from behind his open locker door.

"Taehyung! I'm going to kill you!" 

Saidboy ran through the hallway with Taeseob cursing and chasing him, all the while screaming "Whipped! Whipped! Seobie is whipped!"

-

"Taeseob, are you free this weekend?" Namjoon asked.

The two were in the park, Namjoon sitting on the grass and Taeseob lying down with his head in Namjoon's lap. He was currently going through a book he needed to read for class but his eyes were getting heavier with each passing minute.

"Yeah, maybe. Why, what's up?" He answered, distractedly.

"Uh, I have an extra ticket to that carnival this Saturday? I was supposed to go with Geongmin but she's sick and mum said that she needed to sleep it off."

"Oh, yes of course! I've wanted to ride the carousel for a while now."

"Are you sure that's the only thing you want to ride, Seobie?" Namjoon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Namjoon! Get your mind out of the gutter. Kids these days." Taeseob cried out, glaring at the other boy.

"We're the same age, sheesh. Anyway, you'll come, right?" Namjoon asked, his voice sloping from teasing to hopeful in a split second.

"Yes, yes, I will."

"Great, then! It's a date."

Namjoon's eyes widened as soon as he said that and Taeseob heart started beating a little faster.

"...as bros. A bro date. A brate..." Namjoon continued, awkwardly laughing. 

Taeseob didn't dare question him.

- 

Namjoonwas a bundle of nerves - his hands were sweating and he was constantly drumming his fingers on the hood of his car as he waited for Taeseob outside his house.

It was no secret that Namjoon liked Taeseob. Everyone knew. Well, everyone except Taeseob, of course. 

Eversince he'd seen him in class, he was gone; beyond gone, actually. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Taeseob laughed or the way he scrunched up his nose when he was annoyed. He couldn't stop thinking about how he took care of his plants like his very children or how he couldn't pick a favourite cereal so he just mixed four or five every morning.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Taeseob walking out, unconsciously staring at him.

"Joon-ah, you're staring." Taeseob said, a faint blush spreading through his cheeks.

"I can't help it, Seobie. You're gorgeous always." Namjoon said with mock confidence when on the inside, he was screaming and running around with a siren blaring CODE RED! CODE RED!

Taeseob smiled and softly hit him on his chest. "I'm flattered. Now, shall we?"

-

The drive to the carnival was filled with a comfortable silence, the soft whirr of the radio in the background.

As they walked in, Taeseob gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him. There were vintage tents lining the walk way, decorated with small lights and streamers. Children bounced off of each corner and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy was intoxicating. He smiled, not noticing the fond look Namjoon was sending his way.

"So, what do you want to try first?" Namjoon asked, pulling Taeseob from his trance.

"Oh! How about the hoop toss?"

"But I suck at it!"

"Good, because I don't." Taeseob smirked, dragging Namjoon towards a certain stall.

-

They had been there for two hours and Namjoon was carrying a huge white teddy bear as Taeseob licked cotton candy off his sticky fingers.

The two sat down on a bench facing the carousel. Taeseob was a little dizzy, having ridden it more times than he could count.

The tension between them was palpable, the air filled with unspoken words.

"Seobie, I h-have to tell you something." Namjoon said, fidgeting with the fur of the teddy bear. Taeseob's thoughts raced and his heart beat faster.

"Y-yeah? What is it, Joonie?"

"I like you. Like, like like you. The way in which I want to cuddle you and kiss you forever and never let you go. I don't know if you feel the same but I-"

Namjoon was cut off by soft lips meeting his.

"You're rambling idiot, I like you too."

-


End file.
